Free the Soul
Free the Soul is a religious cult and terrorist cell lead by Delta, who is known as "Brother" to his followers. Free the Soul has amassed over 1,000,000 followers scattered throughout the world. The Myrmidons are the most elite members of Free the Soul, who act as its terrorist/military branch. Free the Soul has strong influence on Cradle Pharmaceutical, and probably other organizations, corporations and companies given its follower count. It could also be thought that they are a secret society, whose members (many of which are in influential positions of power throughout the world) attempt to keep its existence as hidden as possible, and members who are questioned deny involvement. It could also be thought that many of its members are psychopathic (such as Mira, an agent of Delta and Free the Soul), and have a role in guiding humanity and affecting human consciousness for a long time. They are experts and masters of psychological warfare, propaganda, lies, spreading misinformation, cover ups, etc. Free the Soul is the primary antagonistic force of the Zero Escape series, first revealed in Virtue's Last Reward with their symbol being shown on the robe of Akane Kurashiki in "End or Beginning". However, their symbol is first seen on Snake's robes (following his release from the coffin) in Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, but the symbol was not attributed to anything. Free the Soul is dedicated to establishing a new world order on planet Earth. Their goal is to bring about a new, incorruptible world by any means possible - even if it means killing the vast majority of humanity. The SOIS considers them to be terrorists, as they have committed acts of murder. They have a facility near Los Angeles, California according to Alice and Clover Field, which is a chemical factory disguised as an abandoned building. Free the Soul was responsible for the outbreak of Radical-6 and subsequently the Antimatter Plant Explosions that jeopardized humanity and quartered its population in the early months of 2029, which led up to the events of Virtue's Last Reward. History The birth of Delta In November 2029, Sigma Klim and Diana gave birth to Phi and Delta in the Underground Shelter, which would later be deemed a "sacred site". They were originally trapped in the shelter by Delta; a Bootstrap paradox that Delta looked to avoid by ensuring his own birth. Delta and Phi were cloned and sent away with the Transporter; Delta was sent to 1904 in Germany, and Phi was sent to 2008, where she grew up ordinarily. It is presumed that Sigma, Diana, and the original Phi & Deltas all starved to death, perpetually trapped in the shelter. The Original Nonary Games The ceremonial robes Dashiell Gordain had the sacrificed victims wear in the original Nonary Games contained the symbol of Free the Soul, implying that he was a member of the religion in the very early stages of its birth. The [[wikipedia:RMS_Titanic|RMS Titanic]] tragedy happened in 1912 when Delta could have only been around 8 years old, but Gordain died as a member of Free the Soul in 1931, which was when Delta was 27 and would have started the organization already. Delta started the organization at age 26, so Gordain died when Free the Soul was a year old. Delta's despair Following his release from the Transporter in 1904 after his birth in 2029, Delta was born into a poor family where his only joy was his younger adoptive brother Left, whom he was very fond of. Tragically, when Delta was 16, Left was found dead. His body was covered in bruises, but the police only made a cursory investigation and quickly ruled his death out as a suicide. Later, Delta found out that the killer had paid the police a massive bribe to keep the truth hidden from the public. He became enraged from the revelation of another act of mankind (being greedy and self-centered), and soon found himself immersed in cold despair. Eventually, he thought that he had received a divine revelation (his esper powers). Mankind was completely corrupted by greed and Delta was tasked to purify the human race, with a new world created as a result of his efforts. Delta believed that "God" had given him this mission. Founding Free the Soul Detla formed Free the Soul when he was 26 in 1930, after he realized the injustice done to his brother. He had originally named it "Free the Soul of Y", but he removed the "of Y" part for unknown reasons. The "Y" stood for "left eye of Horus" and Delta claims that "Y" is a symbol for miracles. Delta became known to his followers as "Brother". His teachings were considered too profound for ordinary people to understand, but the core ideas (his doctrine) were to separate one's self from worldliness, to destroy greed, free themselves of lust, and divorce the soul from the body in order to cleanse and purify it. Those who followed Brother's teachings with discipline and devotion would be reborn as a "new race", in an equal world with no war, conflict, poverty or starvation. They aim to do what they thought was needed to be done to bring them closer to the new world that Free the Soul promises. There were some people that might call them terrorists. Free the Soul eventually amassed over a million followers. First Nonary Game Free the Soul was indirectly responsible for the First Nonary Game in 2018 by funding it. Radical-6 outbreak Free the Soul was responsible for the December 2028 tragedy that originated in Nevada, in which Radical-6 was released upon humanity, killing 6,000,000,000 humans. Only a handful of people know that this tragedy was Free the Soul's doing, and it remains this way decades later. The Radical-6 pandemic subsequently led to the Antimatter Plant Explosions and the destruction of Earth in an attempt to purge the virus. Following the apocalypse Given that 2 billion people survived the Radical-6 apocalypse and Antimatter Plant Explosions, it has been said that Delta was still alive by 2074, and many of his followers would also be too. Free the Soul continued specializing in cloning, eventually creating Dio, the leader of the Myrmidons. Stopping Akane Kurashiki's AB Project Delta knew about Akane Kurashiki's AB Project because he was a Mind Hacking esper who could read the minds of those who were preparing for it. In January 2074, Delta (assumed to be 170 years old at this point if he didn't use the transporter again) sends his most trusted clone and leader of the Myrmidons, Dio, to infiltrate Rhizome 9 in order to prevent Crash Keys' AB Project from succeeding. A successful AB Project would prevent the release of Radical-6 in December 2028 and change history. Brother gives Dio two orders: kill Akane Kurashiki and win the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. If he fails to kill Akane and win the Nonary Game, he must destroy Rhizome 9 using 4 antimatter bombs. Ironically (and most likely intentionally), the AB Project would not have succeeded without Brother's actions. In some timelines, Brother and Dio are successful. However, in the true canon ending, this mission is prevented by the esper abilities of Akane Kurashiki, Sigma Klim and Phi. Zero Time Dilemma It is unknown what occurs to Free the Soul after the events of Zero Time Dilemma, since the Radical-6 outbreak is prevented in the true ending and they still supposedly have over a million followers. It is also unknown if Carlos pulls the trigger to kill their leader, Delta, and what effect that would have on the organization. Trivia * The Free the Soul robes were also used in Dashiell Gordain's successors' Nonary Games. It is currently unknown if there is a connection between these Nonary Games and Free the Soul. * The Free the Soul symbol is partially an Infinite Loop symbol. It is currently unknown if this is either an Easter Egg of the Infinity series (another project of Kotaro Uchikoshi's) or an important element in the Zero Escape series that could tie the two series together. Category:Organizations Category:Free the Soul member